


Robusta Beans

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Relationship(s), Supernatural Femslash February, Supernatural femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves





	Robusta Beans

The bell above the door rang, making Jo look up. In from the morning rain came Charlie, hair soaking. She had a frown on her face. Jo couldn't help but smile. Seeing Charlie always made her do that.

"You look like you had a fun morning."

Charlie set a sopping wet newspaper down on the marble counter top. She sighed as she sat on the diner's elevated plastic chair. "Har har," she grumbled.

"Hey, I'm just here serving people coffee," Jo said, raising her hands in defense. Charlie let up, smiling a little. "So what's got you in a mood, then?"

"Well," Charlie said. "I slept in for twenty minutes, so I'm already late for work. Dory's still bugging me about a day when she can come pick up her stuff, but refuses to do it without seeing me first." Jo's jaw clenched. Dorothy, Charlie's ex that she'd heard bits and pieces about. They'd broken up weeks ago, but Dorothy was insistent on getting back together. It never failed to piss Jo off when Charlie talked about it.

"To top it all off," Charlie continued, "Leia took a dump on my bath mat."

"Don't tell me..." Jo frowned.

"I stepped in it," Charlie said. Jo's face scrunched up in disgust. "She's been made at me this week because I haven't had time to walk her."

Off topic, Jo asked, "The usual, right?"

Charlie nodded. "But, uh- Make it to go. Don't want my boss to  _completely_ rip my head off."

Jo spooned ground robusta beans into the coffee machine, turning it on. A long time ago, she'd found it strange when a redhead came into her coffee shop asking about it. They weren't common and considered the "inferior" coffee bean because of their bitter taste. While they were a bit on the expensive side, Jo made sure to have them every morning. Clearly it was the right decision. That same redhead came into her shop every day now.

"I could walk your dog for you," Jo offered. She tried to stay casual, busying herself with drying coffee cups as she said it.

Charlie's face brightened. "That would be awesome. You're honestly a life saver."

"It's not a big deal," Jo said. She grabbed a to-go cup from her side of the counter.

"Do you think you could come over to my place later to meet her, then?" Charlie asked.

Jo looked up from pouring Charlie's coffee. The idea had her nervous. Their relationship was morning coffee. Going to her place would definitely make things more personal. "Uh, yeah. Sounds great." She poured steamed milk into the cup, then stuck a plastic lid on it. It was February, and Jo had ordered novelty lids with little hearts on them. A small part of her was regretting that decision now.

Jo handed Charlie her coffee. Charlie reached into her purse, pulling out her wallet.

"It's fine, honestly. You're late anyways," Jo said, nodding towards the door.

Charlie smiled, grabbing her newspaper. "Thanks," she said. She turned to leave, but turned back to Jo a moment later. "I'll repay you- dinner, tonight. After you meet Leia."

Jo opened her mouth to refuse, but as Charlie walked backwards out of the shop, she interrupted. "No refusals! It's happening!" She smiled at Jo one last time before opening the door, walking back into the pouring rain. As Jo kept drying coffee cups, she couldn't help but smile to herself. Charlie really did have a way of making her do that.

 


End file.
